NPCs
To find out more about the NPCs in each area, click NPCs. As you travel about the world of Uld, you’ll see many different characters that are not controlled by other players. These Non-Player Characters (NPCs) are there to help you along with your adventures in any number of ways. While any of the NPCs can have a quest for you, there are some with very specific duties. To interact with any of these NPCs, just left-click on them. center leftMerchants These are denizens of the different villages and towns who buy and sell the items that bold adventurers bring back from their expeditions. When you speak to a merchant, he opens his inventory of wares on the left side of the screen and yours opens on the right. Depending on the type of merchant, there may be multiple tabs across the top of his inventory announcing the different sorts of items he has for sale. Left-click on these tabs to switch between the different types of items the merchant carries. Placing your cursor over an item in the merchant’s inventory shows its name, properties, and purchase price as well as comparing it to any like item you already have equipped. Placing the cursor over an item in your inventory will show how much the merchant is willing to pay for it. center To make a purchase, left-click and pick up the item you want to buy. Simply drop it into your backpack or onto an open slot on your character Inventory and you will have the price of the item deducted from your gold reserves. To sell and item, just left-click and pick it up form your inventory. Dropping it into the merchant’s inventory will confirm the sale and the amount he was willing to pay will automatically be added to your gold total. You can hold down the Shift key while left-clicking to automatically buy or sell and item without having to pick it up. This is especially handy when you have a lot of loot to dispense of. leftHealers These are spiritual folk who specialize in mending the body and spirit. Visiting a healer restores your character’s health and mana to their maximum amounts. If you have any pets or followers, they too will be refreshed by the experience. rightTrainers The spells and skills used by every class are complex and require instruction to learn, much less master. Trainers impart their wisdom on eager students, for the requisite instructional fee, of course. leftCrafters Making a silk purse out of a sow’s ear is more than just a quaint expression for these artisans. Amongst the gold and artifacts that adventurers are sure to find, small bits of fur, cloth, thread, and various other assorted materials can also be found. rightCartographers Mapping the Kingdoms of Uld is no easy task as the chaotic energies unleashed during the Dark War cause the very fabric of reality to shift and bend. Cartographers specialize in procuring and providing the very latest maps that are guaranteed to get you to the location. Once there, however, you’re on your own as many of the maps become out-dated once they have been used. So when you travel to a dungeon, make sure you investigate it thoroughly before leaving it for good! leftGuides Whenever you die, you have to make your way back to where you were. A guide, however, will take you immediately back to the beginning of the level of the dungeon. This swift and secure service does have its cost in coin, but if you find yourself deep beneath the surface, it is well worth it. Category:Basics